


The Cab

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Series: EXO Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Random - Freeform, one shots, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: A random drabble from a pairing in my CC





	The Cab

Prompt: "SuYeol!soulmates + "Sorry, it's just that I get very nervous when someone else is driving".

In a world of soulmates, it had been really hard for Junmyeon to find his. Now that he was turning 27 it was getting even harder as everyone around him had already found theirs and he was basically the only single guy left in his large group of friends. He sighed as he eyed the weather outside.

There was no way he could get himself out of this dinner with his parents. They had been bugging him for weeks to meet up for dinner and Junmyeon reluctantly agreed finally. He planned the dinner months ahead hoping that he would run into his soulmate in the meantime, so he didn’t have to make a fool of himself at the party.

He sheltered his head against the rain and sprinted towards his car. It was an old ford fiesta, bright red with two white stripes along the side of it. It wasn’t the best car, but it was all Junmyeon could afford at the moment. He turned the key in the ignition and cursed loudly at the sputtering sound it erupted.

No now. Not tonight. He cursed again and stepped out of the car giving it a frustrated kick but only hurting himself in the process. He glanced at his watch. He really needed to get going or else he would never hear the last of it with his parents. He sighed and jogged his way to the main street looking for an empty cab.

It was really hard to find an empty cab round dinner time in the centre of London. Yet by a stroke of luck one stopped for him. Junmyeon softly send out a prayer to whoever had granted him this luck before he opened the door and stepped in the black cab.

“The Ritz please” he called as he sat back in the chair tightly holding onto the side of the door. The man whistled softly clearly impressed by the destination of the plain looking man. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. He hated how people would judge his plain looks whenever he was forced to go somewhere fancy to meet his parents.

You see, Junmyeon’s parents were very rich but they wouldn’t give Junmyeon a dime of it until he either married his soulmate or they died. So Junmyeon was forced to take care of himself with whatever little money he could make next to his studies. Luckily his aunt had bought him the apartment in the centre of London.

“Are you okay there, mister?” a deep voice pulled Junmyeon from his thoughts. He realized that he was still holding the doorframe rather tightly. “Sorry, it’s just that I get very nervous when someone else is driving” he answered looking up at the man speaking to him.

There it hit him, like an arrow through the heart. He now realized that people had been right all along. He now saw that all the clichés about soulmates were true for when he looked in the man’s eyes, he realized his whole world shifted right there and then. The man must have felt the same as his eyes crunched up from smiling so much.

“Say, what would you say to joining me for this dinner at the Ritz?” Junmyeon asked with a confidence he didn’t even know he possessed. “I don’t think I’m dressed properly” the man replied and Junmyeon laughed “Neither am I, at least we’d match each other. My name is Junmyeon by the way” he said briefly wondering if asking him to dinner with his parents might be too fast, but quickly moved on as they had both felt it from the get-go. They were soulmates.

“I’m Chanyeol. Let’s get going then” the man had replied as he parked the car. He got out and quickly moved to Junmyeon’s side to open the door for him. “A true gentleman” Junmyeon joked lightly and the smile on Chanyeol’s face doubled. “Anything for you, soulmate” he replied with a little wink and Junmyeon felt his heart jump in his chest before taking the man’s arm as they walked into the expensive restaurant looking like a tourist couple, not having a single care about anything but each other.


End file.
